A Wolf's Charm
by OUATBELIEVERXX
Summary: Tia Aldaine is a vampire, on the run from the Volturi, when she stumbles upon the Bella and Edward. Alone and afraid, the presence of a familiar vampire was something she needed, but things are starting to take a dramatic turn. When Jake and his pack turn up on the Cullen's front door, the fact that Jake's a werewolf doesn't matter. Tia's never been good at surpressing her feelings


CHAPTER 1: RUN

"Find her! Do not let her escape." Aro's voice boomed around the Volturi's stone castle, echoing around the walls, and I snuck a fleeting glimpse of the five of them by the thrones. Aro was infuriated, standing upright, his cloak flying out around him at every angle. His stone face, usually placid, was now enraged. Marcus and Caius flanked his right side while Jane and Felix flanked the left, Jane's face twitching with fury. I'd done a number on her, seeing as her power was futile against me, and had given her a few broken bones and a scratch across that perfect little face of hers. I hissed silently under my breath and made a dash for the window. Caius's eyes rested on me.  
>"Get her!" Caius demanded. A few dozen of the volturi were set off their pathetic leashes and they all came flying at me at once. I closed my eyes, told myself to be brave, and flung myself through the stained glass arch window, shattering the picture of an archangel with a sword, the remains of her ashen blond hair, silver eyes, tight mouth, gold dress, and ethereal gold wings breaking into a million pieces and falling with me, heading straight for the back streets of Volterra, Italy. Only about half a dozen on the Volturi's vampires followed me through the window, the others, I pressumed, went through the door, collecting more of their forces to try and obliterate me. I landed on my back, my spine thudding against the cold pavement, but I was up in a split second, running down the twisted maze of alleys, my body shimmering in the setting sun. As luck would have it, I had multiple gifts, hense Aro's intrest in me, and speed fell under my specialties. I was fast but sleep was dawning in on me. Yes, I know, I sleep, suprise, I'm the only vampire in the world that sleeps, it's not a privillege but it's nice. The Volturi's pets, all six of them, were gaining speed and I was growing more afraid by the second. I couldn't let them catch me, no matter what. Something caught my arm as I turned the corner of an unknown alley and I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth, and another over my eyes, ceasing my screams and I kicked and tried to loosen myself, but it's grip was like iron.<br>"Who is she?" A girl's voice sounded from next to me and I tried to spin around. No one talked for a while and I felt my back being pressed against a brick wall. I heard the Volturi's pets snarl and slowly fade away.  
>"Edward," The girl sounded polite, rather dainty. "Who is that?" She asked again. The hand was released from my eyes and so was the hand around my mouth. I spun around, baring my fangs, but they retreated when I saw the boy leaning against the brick wall, an amused smile painted on his face. I sighed, deflated, and eyed the girl beside him. She was slim, her hair a dark chocolate, and her eyes a shimmery gold, like Edward's. She eyed me curiously and smiled politely, before turning to Edward questioningly.<br>"Why are you here?" I snarled. He snickered and pushed himself off the wall, wrapping his arm around the girl and pulling him against her. She seemed flustered and a slight blush coloured her cheeks but she didn't protest.  
>"Bella, this is Tia. I guess you could say she's an, <em>old friend<em>" The way he said it made me shudder. "I met her in Columbia in the 1940's, a bit of a hand full she is." I smiled sarcasticallly.  
>"Thanks so much, Ed." I poked my tongue out at him like a five year old and stared at Bella.<br>"Tia, this is my wife, Bella." My eyes bugged. "Oh dear lord you found a wife. You poor thing," I said, turning to Bella. "Did he force you?" She giggled a little bit and shook her head.  
>"No, umm, I kind of chose to marry him." My face must've looked incredulous to them because they both burst out laughing.<br>"Mummy?" A little voice came from behind me and I turned to see a small girl prancing towards us.  
>"Mummy?" I mimicked her, looking between Edward and his wife.<br>"Tia, I can explain. Just listen," I shook my head in disbelief as Edward took the child into his arms and she smiled, hugging him. "This is my daughter, Renesme. Will you allow her to show you something?" I took a step back.  
>"You had a child, and the volturi haven't killed it. I don't understand..." My eyes were wide. The small girl had the hair of Bella, long, dark and brown, and she had the body structure and eyes of Edward. It was certainly his child.<br>"Tia, you've trusted me before, you have no reason to be afraid." What he said slowly sunk in. In all the time I'd known him, he hadn't once lied to me, not ever, and he had always saved me. I had a feeling he wasn't about to stop now. He registered the trust in my eyes and beckoned me forward with his hand. I stepped closer and Renesme held her hand out. I went to take it but she held it to my face instead. Memories flooded through me and I stood in shock, paralyzed.  
>"How... Incredible," I fumbled for words and Edward just smiled. "You married a human," I turned to Bella. "You had her while you were human. Has that ever happened before?" I asked, turning back to Edward. Edward nodded.<br>"We have found one record of a boy like our Renesme, his name was Nahuel." "Oh," Was all I could manage. "So what are you doing out here?" I asked. "Alice was checking up on the volturi and she saw you, I came to make sure you were okay," He eyed me. "Which, in this case, it doesn't seem like you are. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.  
>"You know the answer, you mind reading freak." I poked my tongue out at him again."<br>"How'd you like to come with us? Carlisle and Esme would be delighted to see you, along with Alice, Emmett and Jasper." He smiled warmly. "I'm guessing Rose still hates me for the number I did on her when we met. Is she still a stuck up snob?" I snickered. "Always has been. Are you accepting my offer or not?" I eyed Bella who smiled widely and nodded. I had a feeling I'd like this chick. My eyes turned back to Edward and Renesme.  
>"Of course, I wouldn't mind seeing Carlisle again. He has always been such a good friend to me." Bella looked at Edward." "She's sort of like my Aunt, in a way. She's like a sister to Carlisle, always has been." He told her.<br>"You younglings always get so easily surprised." I said, seeing Bella's eyes light up. She laughed a little. "Well come on old lady, you carriage awaits." Edward said, walking out of the alley with Bella flanking him.  
>"Watch it my precious little vampire." I muttered to him. He turned his head and smiled. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle again, he was the only one who'd been there for me since I'd been changed. The least I could say was I loved him dearly, like a brother.<p> 


End file.
